The Blood of Ivory
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Ini aneh, sungguh, betapa tipisnya perbedaan antara ketakutan dan cinta. "Kau hampir mendorongku terlalu jauh." "Pegang tanganku, lalu biarkan aku membimbingmu ketepian." Translation fiction. Contains rape and abuse. AU. OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto ****belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Blood of Ivory ****belongs to**** SapphireRivulet**

**Mitsuki Ota just translate her story**** and don't take any profit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: This fiction belongs to SapphireRivulet-san, thanks for trust me to translate your story :)**

**Karena aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk menterjemahkan fic ini, jangan menganggap aku plagiat ya :)**

**And here, the link fanfiction(d0t)net(slash)s(slash)7574921(slash)1(slash)The(dash)Blood(dash)of(dash)Ivory**

**hilangkan kata yang ada dikurung ya? :)  
**

**just tell me if the link was broken :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy this story, minna :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu, aku tidaklah selalu seperti ini.

Ketika aku masih kecil, aku sangatlah bahagia. Aku bahagia. Keluargaku sangatlah baik, aku punya seorang adik yang aku sayangi, seorang ayah yang sangat perhatian padaku. Dan terakhir ... aku pikir dia juga peduli. Ibuku telah meninggal ketika aku masih sangat muda. Aku dengan masih polosnya mengingatnya.

Aku pikir dia juga begitu, mempercayaiku seperti yang aku mempercayainya.

Ketika aku berusia delapan tahun, pamanku, Hizashi pindah ke rumah kami setelah perceraiannya dengan istrinya.

Ketika usiaku itu pula ayahku berhenti untuk mendengarkanku.

Dan aku masih berumur delapan tahun ketika pertama kalinya pamanku memperkosaku.

Ruanganku sangat gelap ketika aku hampir tertidur dan ia datang ke kamarku untuk pertama kalinya. Kami punya tamu sampai sore hari dan adikku, Hanabi, sepupuku, Neji dan aku kelelahan karena berlarian dengan teman-teman kami. Aku masih ingat ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup, tapi lampu kamarku tidak dinyalakan. Aku pikir pada waktu itu adalah aneh bagiku.

"Siapa itu?"

"Ini pamanmu, sayang."

"Paman Hizashi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Diamlah, sayang. Ayahmu akan terbangun. Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu. Tapi hanya untuk kita berdua. Kau tak ingin ayahmu mengetahuinya, kan?"

"Tidak, paman Hizashi!"

"Itu baru anak yang baik."

Aku ingat suara resleting yang dibuka**,** dan sepertinya ia melepaskan celananya juga.

"Aku ingin kamu melepaskan semua celanamu, sayang."

"Memangnya kenapa, paman?"

"Karena aku berkata seperti itu."

Dengan butanya, percayanya, dan bodohnya aku mematuhi semua perintahnya. Kadang kala aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memanggil ayahku. Yang ada dalam benakku adalah ia akan membawaku mandi bersama Neji pada waktu itu. Tapi aku terlambat menyadari ketika kami berbaring di ranjang, menjadi dewasa tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya olehku.

"Sayang, kamu tak boleh bersuara sekarang. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kamu melakukannya. Dan ayahmu tak akan marah."

Ketika dia bergerak jauh dalam diriku, aku pikir dia sedangmenusukku. Aku mulai menangis dan bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Ini adalah bagian dari kedewasaan, sayang."

Aku tak ingin menjadi dewasa.

Sembilan tahun, dan masih, setiap malam ia 'menusukku.'

Sepuluh tahun, dan aku dapat mengenali 'pisau'nya.

Sebelas tahun, aku tahu bahwa semua itu adalah _sex_.

Dua belas tahun, dan guruku terkejut dengan perkataan yang aku buat di kelas.

"Bu, apakah normal ketika ada orang yang berhubungan _sex_ ketika mereka berusia delapan tahun?"

"Tidak, Hinata. Mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Oh ... pamanku berkata bahwa itu tak masalah."

Dua minggu kemudian, Polisi datang ke rumah kami, dan menangkap pamanku untuk dipenjara. Aku pikir semua itu akan berakhir.

Sampai pada akhirnya ayahku datang ke kamarku suatu siang, menggenggam sebuah paket kecil di tangannya. Dia mengulurkannya padaku dan membuatku bingung. Ayahku tak pernah memberikanku hadiah. Meskipun itu adalah hari ulang tahunku atau Natal. Dia berkata padaku untuk membukanya, dan aku melakukannya.

Di dalamnya terdapat tempat penyimpanan yang berwarna keperakan. Aku membukanya di hadapannya dengan cepat, dan terdapat sebuah gambar pamanku Hizashi dan sepupuku Neji, tersenyum di depan kamera. Di sebelahnya terdapat tulisan '_Tak ada seorang pun yang menyukai kebohongan.'_

Hari berikutnya, pamanku telah keluar dari penjara, seperti dalam pengakuanku bahwa aku telah berbohong.

Tiga minggu bebas, sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang lagi.

Tiga belas tahun, dan teman-temanku mengagumiku karena telah mengetahui _sex_ lebih banyak.

Empat belas tahun, dan aku mulai datang bulan.

Lima belas tahun, dan pamanku menyuruhku minum pil, mengeluh tentang 'datang bulan yang ekstrim.'

Enam belas tahun dan aku mulai belajar untuk berkata 'tidak.'

Tujuh belas tahun dan aku mencoba kabur terakhir kalinya.

"Bu?"

"Ya, Hinata? Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Bu, aku ... butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu, Hinata?"

"Bu, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk kabur dari rumahku."

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Hinata?"

"Ini ... ini karena ... kamu tak marah padaku, kan, Hinata?"

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"K-karena ayahku marah padaku ... ketika aku berusia dua belas tahun aku mengatakannya ... hanya ... tolong, jangan berpikir aku berbohong, Bu."

"Aku janji untuk mendengarkanmu, Hinata."

"Paman ... pamanku ... ketika aku delapan tahun ... aku tak tahu, aku tak mengerti..."

"Apa yang salah, Hinata?"

"Pamanku selalu memperkosaku hampir tiap malam ketika aku delapan tahun, Bu."

Aku tidak pulang malam itu.

**TBC**

**Author's note: maaf ya jika kata-katanya aneh, kaku, dan tidak bisa dipahami dengan baik. Maklum, aku emang gak pandai bahasa inggris^^V #digebukin**

**Dan jangan bunuh aku karena bisa-bisanya menterjemahkan cerita seperti ini ._.v**

**Big thanks for SappireRivulet-san, who allow me to translate her story. Big hug for you~ hehehe XDD and i'm sorry for bothering you.  
**

**Dan terima kasih juga untuk Luna Dragneel yang sudah membantuku untuk menterjermahkan kata-kata yang sulit untuk kupahami. Hehe ^^**

**Terima kasih ya, imouto-ku sayang #plak XDv nanti bantu aku lagi, ya? :P**

**Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu :)**

**Mind to review?**

**Kudus, 15 November 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

_**And we shall sit**_

_**As the days fly by.**_

_**Not a word exchanged,**_

_**Our silence lets us fly**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto ****belongs to**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Blood of Ivory ****belongs to**** SapphireRivulet**

**Mitsuki Ota just translate her story**** and don't take any profit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: This fiction belongs to SapphireRivulet-san, thanks for trust me to translate your story :)**

**Karena aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk menterjemahkan fic ini, jangan menganggap aku plagiat ya :)**

**And here, the link ****of story****fanfiction(d0t)net(slash)s(slash)7574921(slash)1(slash)The(dash)Blood(dash)of(dash)Ivory**

**Just tell me if the link was broken :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari masih bersinar ketika aku menapakkan kakiku di bandara di bulan Februari yang dingin ini. Aku baru saja berbicara mengenai penerbangan, bukan berarti itu adalah hal yang tak normal. Sejak aku berusia dua belas tahun, ayahku memaksaku untuk melepaskan pelaku pemerkosaku dari penjara, dan semenjak itu pula aku cenderung lebih banyak mengeluarkan sisi pemaluku ketika ada banyak orang di sekitarku. Lalu, bagaimana pengakuan yang telah aku buat dengan guruku? Itu telah terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu setelah aku memaksakan diri untuk mengambil keputusan yang berat itu.

Komisi Perlindungan Anak telah membawaku ke Tokyo, dan menempatkanku di sebuah kota tua yang sedikit aneh tapi menarik bernama Konoha, tempat di mana aku akan tinggal dengan keluarga angkatku. Dari sedikit yang aku dengar, sekarang mereka terlalu tua untuk mempunyai anak lagi, dan mereka berharap dapat memberikan saudara untuk anak tertua mereka yang ternyata seumuran denganku.

Aku tak peduli kemana aku pergi. Di mana pun asalkan lebih baik dari dapa tempatku terdahulu.

Betapa aku sangat menyesal dengan kata-kata yang kusia-siakan dalam hidupku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akumu-_san_ dan Kasumi Haruno-_san _menyambutku ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari taksi. Akumu-_san _mempunyai mata berwarna cokelat yang berdiri dengan gagahnya bertentangan dengan kulit dan rambutnya yang pucat, hidungnya yang mancung namun kecil mengikuti senyum di wajahnya. Isterinya, Kasumi-_san_, mempunyai warna mata hijau dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah, dengan pandangan lembut yang terpatri dalam wajahnya yang oval.

"Selamat datang, sayang," sambut Kasumi-_san_, yang berjalan turun dan memelukku dalam dekapannya yang lembut. "Aku Kasumi, seperti yang telah kauketahui, dan ini suamiku, Akumu. Sakura—anak kami—sekarang ada di sekolahnya. Dia akan pulang sore ini. Biarkan kami membuatmu senyaman mungkin hari ini, ya?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon dan memberikan suami Kasumi-_san _jalan untuk memasuki rumahnya; hanya karena dia terlihat baik jadi aku mempercayainya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Rumah mereka sangatlah manis. Aku merasa ... aku pulang. Sebuah rumah di mana keluarga yang bahagia tinggal. Rumahnya tidaklah sebesar yang aku perkirakan, tapi terkesan hangat dan nyaman.

"Komisi Perlindungan Anak memberitahu kami bahwa mereka tak perlu mengecekmu, apa benar begitu?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon bahwa aku sejutu dengan ucapan beliau dan membiarkannya membimbingku menuju ke belakang rumah mereka.

"Kamar Sakura ada di belokan pertama sabelah kiri, dan ruangan selanjutnya adalah kamar mandi yang nanti dapat kalian gunakan bersama, dan ruangan selanjutnya adalah kamarmu. Kamarku dan Akumu ada dibelokan kanan. Tempat cuci ada di bawah dari ruangan kami, dapur dan tempat makan ada di ujung lorong. Kami akan membiarkanmu untuk berbenah. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin."

Dengan semua penjelasannya, Kasumi-_san _meninggalkanku di depan pintu kayu bercat putih tanpa apa-apa kecuali dengan segepok uang yang ada di dompetku. Komisi Perlindungan Anak telah menolak keinginanku untuk kembali ke rumah dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Mereka menjelaskan padaku bahwa dengan cara memberikanku uang yang banyak jauh lebih beguna dan mereka juga membiarkanku untuk membeli apa pun sesuai kebutuhanku.

_Saatnya memasuki kehidupan yang baru, _kata mereka.

Saatnya untuk menjadi sosok yang baru. Dengan kehidupan, rumah, dan keluarga yang baru. Aku sangat terkejut ketika Komisi Perlindungan Anak menolak keinginanku untuk mengganti namaku dengan nama baru, wajah baru, dan jenis kelamin yang menyebalkan ini juga. Ini sama saja bagiku, tak ada bedanya.

Aku mengambil napasku dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki kamarku yang gelap.

Kamarku sangatlah sederhana, tak ada hal yang bisa membuatku mengeluh. Aku menyukainya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, cat dindingnya berwarna putih susu, ada sebuah ranjang tempat istirahat yang besar di bawah jendela, dengan meja belajar yang ada di sudut ruangan dan sebuah lemari pakaian di samping pintu.

Sederhana dan manis.

Aku tak mempunyai barang-barang yang harus aku keluarkan jadi aku hanya diam dan berbaring di kasurku, berpikir tentang apa saja yang akan aku beli di toko nantinya.

Andai saja aku tahu.

Matahari telah terbenam di cakrawala ketika ada suara asing yang memasuki rumah menimbulkan kehebohan.

"Ibu! Ayah! Aku pulang!"

Aku mendengar salam yang telah berubah—sangat berbeda dengan tempataku. Kembali ke sana, 'selamat datang' telah berganti menjadi 'lepas sepatumu, masuk ke kamar dan kerjakan PR-mu'.

Sebuah ketukan yang lembut terdengar di pintu kamarku, dan suara Kasumi-_san _terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Hinata? Sakura sudah pulang. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Kita akan pergi berbelanja dan membeli pakaian untukmu sekolah ketika kau sudah siap."

"Ma-masuk," kataku, menyadari bahwa itu adalah kali pertama kata yang aku ucapkan untuk mereka. Aku berdiri ketika gadis yang seumuran denganku memasuki kamarku. Kecemburuan memukul telak diriku layaknya Tsunami.

Dia benar-benar cantik.

Rambut pink-nya yang diikat membingkai wajahnya yang oval, turun ke bahunya yang lebar. Kulitnya sangat lembut dan terbebas dari kecacatan, seperti ayahnya, sedangkan mata zambrudnya menyinarkan kebaikan seperti ibunya.

Aku tak perlu jenius untuk menjelaskan mengapa dia dipanggil 'Sakura'.

"Hei, kau Hinata, kan? Aku Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. "Se-senang bertemu dengamu juga, Sakura-_san_," aku tergagap merasakan wajahku kian memanas. Bersama satu ruangan dengannya, aku bisa merasakan aura yang terpancar dari dirinya dan yang jelas aku mati kutu seperti lilin yang padam.

"Kau tak punya baju, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berbelanja, dengan begitu kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

Aku selalu canggung ketika berada di sekitar orang-orang. Khususnya setelah paman dan ayahku menyangkal mengenai kebohonganku. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi orang yang sopan dan berkaluan yang baik. Dan aku sudah menyerah dalam kondisi tersebut. Masalahnya adalah aku tak tahu apa yang orang-orang itu inginkan. Apa yang diinginkan mereka ketika menggunakanku? Apakah mereka hanya ingin menggunakanku untuk seks? Dan mengapa pula aku harus mematuhi keinginan mereka? Paman telah membuatku percaya bahwa kehadiranku adalah sosok yang tak berguna. Hanya itu yang harus kujawab sendiri dari semua tingkah yang ia lakukan padaku.

Dalam duniaku, dia adalah Tuhan. Dan Sakura nampaknya hanya ingin berteman denganku.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, nampak bahwa dia hanya menginginkanku ada di kamar mandinya.

Karena alasan itu tak pernah mau mandi lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Err ... hallo #lambai-lambai**

**Gomen ya update-nya ngaret. Aku sibuk dan dilanda virus kemalesan (?). Dan juga aku banyak dikendala waktu nyelesaiin fic ini. File ilang dsb. Aku gak mau banyak ngomong, yang jelas terima kasih buat semuanya :* maaf ya, chapter ini bener-bener gak ada perkembangan tulisan. Dan ... yang paling penting ayo ikutan event GaaHina Love Parade di facebook biar rame ^^ ayo, buktikan kalo kamu GaaHina Lovers \:D/**

**Oh ya, happy new year~ #tiup terompet**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**1 Januari 2013**


End file.
